The Riff Off (Rehersals)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Chloe and Beca broke up a week ago. What will happen when the theme for the riff-off rehearsals is break up songs? Song used are: Since U Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson Collapsed- Aly & AJ Red- Taylor Swift Screw You- Cheryl ft. Wretch 32 Everybody Hurts Sometimes- Pixie Lott Breakeven- The Script I Almost Do- Taylor Swift These 4 Walls- Little Mix Not Over You- Alex Goot & ATC Iownnowt


"Shut up, Aca-bitches!" Yelled Aubrey. Everyone immediately went silent. "Thank you. Now, the riff-off is tonight. We're going to have a little rehearsal. As Chloe and I are the only members that have ever been in a riff-off, we will be team captains. My team will represent the Bellas, Chloe's will represent the opposition. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Barden's resident badass DJ stepped forward. "What the Hell is a riff-off?"

"Chloe?" Aubrey turned to the tall red-head.

"What?" She sounded... Angry.

"Will you please explain the riff-off to Beca?"

She started to speak in a monotone, not looking at Beca at all. "A riff-off is where all the A-Capella groups representing a collage get together and basically try to out-sing each-other. It's a test of musical knowledge, and general talent. You are given a category and you have to think up songs in that category. You can start singing at the start if you have a song idea, but if someone else is already singing, you need to match their word, or you're cut off."

"Any other questions?" Aubrey took control again. "No? Good. Now, team A, representing the Bellas, will be myself, Lilly, Fat Amy, Beca, and Stacie. Team B will be Chloe, Jessica, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley and Denise. Divide!"

The group immediately separated and the 2 teams stood at opposite sides of the room. Stacie looked around and ran across the room, realising that she was on the wrong team.

Aubrey walked over to a box on the piano. She opened it and pulled out a gun. A few girls stepped back, nervous. Aubrey just laughed. She aimed it at the wall in a darker part of the room. A giant wheel with different categories on it appeared. The wheel turned and stopped on a category that no one could quite read, except Aubrey.

"The category is break up songs!" Beca and Chloe groaned.

**Does she know I broke up with Chloe?** Beca thought.

**Does she know I broke up with Beca? **Chloe thought.

Cynthia-Rose stepped forward.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all _  
_pretend_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You dedicated, you took the _  
_time_  
_Wasn't long 'til I _

Beca charged forward.

_ I locked up my heart yeah_  
_There you stood_  
_Your blue eyes hidden beneath _  
_your hood_

_Why did I let you go_  
_You're to good to be true_  
_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do_  
_We ran in circles and wasted time_  
_From right to wrong_  
_From right to wrong_

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time_  
_I wish I could erase the past_  
_Now its all collapsed_  
_In my lap_

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate_  
_Will I_

Chloe took a few uncertain steps forward.

_I never known  
Missing her was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting her was  
like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving her was red  
Oh red  
Burning red_

Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But 

Stacie, oblivious to the 1 on 1 riff-off she was interrupting, interrupted Chloe

_But it never was enough, I never got your love_  
_I loved you so much but you _  
_never gave a f***_

_So_

Chloe took back control. She looked down at the floor.

_so low, how will I ever get back up_  
_When I am broken and I've just had _  
_enough_

_Pick up the pieces_

Beca looked her in the eye and started singing.

_pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a _  
_reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And_

Chloe took a few steps towards Beca

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I_

It was Beca's turn to step forward.

_I feel so numb_  
_Staring at the shower wall_  
_It's begun, the feeling that the _  
_end has come_  
_And now the water's cold_  
_I tried to eat today_  
_But the lump _  
_in my throat got in the way_

_In this time, I've lost all sense of _  
_pride_  
_I've called a hundred times_  
_If I_

Chloe stepped even closer. There was less than half a foot between them, now.

_I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm not over you _  
_not over you_

Teams forgotten, Beca started singing the verse, and Chloe fell silent.

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_  
_And I thought you were innocent_  
_Took this heart and put it through hell_  
_But still you're magnificent_  
_I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_  
_I turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me_  
_But I'm not even close without you_

Chloe reached out, and took Beca's hand. Then they started singing the chorus together.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm_

Everyone was amazed how good they sounded together. They seemed to know what the other one was about to do at all times.

_No matter what I say I'm_  
_No matter what I _  
_say I'm_  
_Not over you_  
_Not over you_  
_Not over you_  
_Not over you_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Not over you_

There was total silence in the hall. Beca leant forward, taking Chloe's head in both hands. They kissed. Chloe gripped Beca's hips, and brought them closer together, making the kiss more... intimate. The rest of the Bellas stood there, in stunned silence. No one knew they were together.

They pulled away. "Wanna get outta here?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." Beca grinned, and Chloe dragged her out of the room. Beca put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I don't ever want to have to get over you."

"That's cheesy."

"Yup. This is 1 week of missing you coming out."

"Wait until we get back. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Kimmy Jin is studying."

Back in the hall, the Bellas were slowly realising what they had witnessed. The silence was broken by a loud Australian voice. "What the fuck just happened?"

Aubrey dismissed practice, as it was near the end anyway. Amy walked off, talking to herself. "3 in 10? That can't be right. I'm the best statistician in Tasmania. With arms. Hmm."


End file.
